A Unforgettable Trip
by waterrain
Summary: AU All Human. Alfred and his twin brother Matthew go to Germany for a month long trip. They are lost, but Alfred remained in denial . However after a couple of hours decides to ask for directions.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**A Unforgettable Trip**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>"We are lost." Matthew said to his twin. "We are lost, Alfred."<p>

"No." Alfred stated firmly and he held his head up high.

"Yes." Matthew commented calmly as he looked at him in the eyes.

"No." Alfred informed him causally and rolled his blue eyes. "Seriously, We are not lost."

"Yes." Matthew told him in an irritated tone for his brother is being stubborn.

"Nope. We are not lost since you and I are in the same place together. So we are not lost at all. I'm me and you are you. So we are not lost." Alfred stated calmly and he grinned widely at his twin. "Do you understand?"

"That doesn't make any sense, Alfred. We are lost and you are in denial of it." Matthew said in a monotone voice and he rubbed his forehead. "We are going in circles."

"I have a map." Alfred stated cheerfully as he showed his twin and ignored the annoyed expression.

"It is a map of France not Germany." Matthew commented flatly as he looked at the map and sighed heavily for his twin brought the wrong map.

"So what about it, Mattie? Germany and France are really similar." Alfred said carelessly to him.

"How?" Matthew asked calmly and his arms were crossed.

"They are both smaller than the United States Of America." Alfred informed him and he grinned widely at his twin. "Seriously they are smaller than the USA."

"Your point?" Matthew asked causally and his head tilted to the side.

"Well they are tiny and stuff." Alfred replied cheerfully and he smiled brightly at his twin.

"Germany and France are smaller, but the locations and everything else are really different." Matthew informed him and he knew Alfred was going to be a pain.

"How do you know? You have not been to France." Alfred stated firmly and he puffed out his cheeks in annoyance.

"You have not been to France either. However I do have a Pen-Pal." Matthew commented dryly as he looked at him and shook his head. "Why did you pick Germany? Why did you drag me along?"

"I picked Germany because I love their flag, National song, and fairy tales. Plus I love the name of this Nation and its fun to say Germany in German. It makes me smile a lot." Alfred said calmly and he grinned at Matthew.

"Yet you can't find Germany on a World map. You can only find the United States Of America and Canada on an unlabeled World map." Matthew said quietly and he shook his head.

"So what? I know the capital of Germany is Berlin. Anyway, I chose you because our parents said that they would refuse to pay for it if I went alone. Something about me getting lost or killed or put in jail or somehow ending up a prostitute if I went to Germany alone. Pretty funny, right? So think of this trip as a huge gradation present from mom and dad since I picked you, Mattie." Alfred informed his twin and he tilted his head. "It was either picking you or our cousin Arthur. I would pick anyone over Arthur because he is a killer of fun."

Matthew looked at his twin, sighed softly, and rubbed his forehead. Alfred was smiling brightly and humming cheerful.

"Isn't this so much fun, Mattie?"

"It is not fun being lost."

"We are together so we are not lost, Mattie."

"Why did you have to pick Germany? Why not France?"

"I didn't like the sound of frog legs. It sounds gross and the name makes me feel sick."

"Unbelievable. You didn't want to go to France just because of one food item? You should be ashamed of yourself, Alfred. French food is not limited to frog legs."

"Plus I picked Germany because you do not know how to speak German, Mattie. Although you are really good at speaking French. So France was a no go since you can speak French and you have a Pen-Pal there too."

"You only know a few words despite taking three years of German. I have no idea how you even passed the class."

"It's not like I charmed my way through the class." Alfred commented innocently and he looked away from his twin. "I totally didn't use my heroic charms on my classmates or anything like that at all. Do you believe me? My dear beloved twin that is not as heroic as me?"

"I don't believe you, Alfred. Only an idiot would believe you." Matthew stated honestly and he looked up at the sky. "It is going to rain soon."

"Anyway, I'll ask someone here for directions and stuff. If worse goes to worse then we could dance in the awesome rain, laugh as if we are insane, and maybe we could get some help." Alfred informed his twin. Matthew sighed softly and he has a feeling that this trip to Germany was a bad idea.

"Hey, Mattie."

"Yes."

"Does Germany have any police officers? Do they arrest people that are wandering around? Are there fashion police in Germany? Do you think I'll get arrest for asking where a hotel is located? Is it possible to be arrested in Germany?" Alfred asked curiously and he blinked his eyes in confusion. Matthew started crying softly onto his hands, he didn't bother answering Alfred, and to be honest he wanted to be back home right now instead of being lost with his brother that claims 'We are not lost'.

"Anyway, I'll go ask some people." Alfred commented calmly and he received a sob from his twin. "I'll try to locate some food since I think you are hungry, Mattie."

Matthew sat down on a bench, he took a deep breath, and took out his cell phone to call up his French Pen-Pal. Alfred was looking around and wondering which person to ask for directions.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. _Pretend this is in German. _**

**A Unforgettable Trip**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Ludwig was enjoying his time off of work, he was calmly jogging, and the German plans to walk his dogs in about an hour. The weather was nice and seemed as if there is no chance of rain. No one is bothering him with simple questions or anything for he is not at work, but also because he is jogging and no one asks a person any questions when they are jogging.<p>

**_"Know where that awesomely heroic looking hotel in located?"_** A male asked cheerfully, but to be honest this person is butchering the German language beyond belief. Ludwig was thankful to be jogging for there is no way that person will ask him anything at all.

**_"Hey, Do you know that awesome hotel is located?"_** The German language butcher male asked the slightly irritated German.

"You are butchering the German language." Ludwig stated in English and he felt slightly annoyed at being asked a question when he is off duty.

**_"I'm doing me best at speaking German. My name is Alfred Jones." _**Alfred informed him.

"It would be for the best if we communicate in English not in German." Ludwig commented calmly and he noticed that Alfred looked slightly hurt.

**_"Me and brother are looking for this hotel. I left him to go ask around for he cried due to hunger. We lost."_**

"So you and your brother are lost."

**"Yeah. We look for this address." **Alfred said while pointing at the address. **_"I have a map, but turns out it was of France."_**

Ludwig sighed heavily, he pulled out a map, and decided to give it to this stubborn person. Alfred called up his twin and he received the map of Germany.

"Hey, Mattie. I got a map and stuff. What! You are going to France…and meet up with your pen-pal. It's cool. No need to feel sorry or anything, but I was just surprised and stuff. Good luck and be safe, Mattie." Alfred managed to say calmly, he ended the call, and took a deep breath.

"So is prostitution legal in Germany?" Alfred asked curiously and he looked at the confused looking German man.

"What?"

"Are virgins allowed to become prostitutes? Are Americans allowed to become prostitutes in Germany? I'm asking because I'm planning to become one because my twin decided to be a jerk by leaving me here alone in Germany, going on his way to France, and stuff to see his Pen-Pal. I don't like being alone and my plane for The United States Of America leaves in about a month." Alfred said quickly and he blinked his blue eyes. "So yeah, Is it legal for an American virgin to become a prostitute in Germany?"

Ludwig was speechless, he looked at the American, and wondered what to say to Alfred. The American put his cell back inside of his pocket and smiled brightly at the German.

"Is there an age limit or something?" Alfred said cheerfully, he was smiling, and Ludwig made a choice.

"Yes, There is an age limit for Americans. They must be twenty one years old or older than twenty one." Ludwig lied for he didn't want to be responsible for someone becoming a prostitute and the American looked to be under the age of twenty-one. Also it is illegal to encourage people under the age of twenty-one to take up or continue work in prostitution. "My name is Ludwig and I must be going for I have to walk my dogs."

"Okay, Good luck and stuff." Alfred commented calmly and watched as the German walked away. He sat down at a bench, looked down at the address, a couple of tears rolled down for he is alone since his twin decided to ditch him, and the trip was not going to plan at all. Alfred bit down on his lip and wiped his tears away for it's not like Mattie is going to come back anytime soon.

"What's up with you?"

"I want to go back to the USA because my twin decided to ditch and I'm all alone here. I butcher the German language and I'm unwanted. Plus I'm lost and have no idea where the heck this hotel is at all."

"My name is Gilbert and I'm going to do my good deed of the month by helping you out. I'll show you the pure awesomeness of Germany and you wouldn't want to go back to USA right away. So what do you say? What's your name?" Gilbert asked loudly, he was grinning at the American, and figures that this blue eyed American will tell him.

"My name is Alfred Jones and it's nice to meet you, Gilbert."

"So what do you say, Alfred?" Gilbert asked causally. Alfred thought about how his parents had said 'Do not go with strangers', but he's not a kid and last week graduated from High School. So he figured that rule of 'Do not go with strangers' no longer applies for he's seventeen years old , finished High School, and he'll be turning eighteen in two weeks. Plus this German dude is not a stranger for he told him his name amd Alfred smiled brightly at Gilbert.

"Sure that sounds pretty awesome." Alfred replied happily, he no longer felt sad for there is someone with him, and Gilbert grinned at him. "Gilbert, Show me the awesomeness of Germany!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**A Unforgettable Trip**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>"Do you have any nicknames?" Gilbert asked curiously as he looked at the blond haired American.<p>

"My nicknames are Alfie, Hero, Alfred The Hero, Captain American, and some other names." Alfred replied cheerfully, all of his teeth are showing, and he was in a pretty good mood. He loves getting attention and it made him feel very happy.

"Mine are Gilly, Awesome, Gilbert The Awesome, Captain Awesome, and Super Awesome Gilbert." Gilbert commented causally and he whispered into Alfred's ear. "I have been told by some people that I'm the best person they ever had the pleasure of being fucked by…I'm all around a very awesome man."

Alfred felt as if his cheeks are on fire, he stared at the German man in disbelief, and Gilbert grinned at him.

"Anyway, I'm going to show you the awesomeness of Germany. The greatest beer in the whole entire universe is here, epically awesome music, the best damn food on the face of the planet, and the list goes on." Gilbert said cheerfully, he grabbed Alfred's hand, and smiled at him. The American noticed that the German's hand feels pretty warm and friendly. "You are with the most awesome German in all of Germany and I'm going to make sure you have a really good time!"

"Really?" Alfred asked while smiling at the German.

"Yes my dear American I really mean it." Gilbert replied calmly as he tugged on Alfred's hand. "Follow me, Alfie!"

"Okay, Captain Awesome!" Alfred commented happily as he walked side by side the German. Gilbert felt very happy for someone finally called him 'Captain Awesome' and he plans to make sure Alfred has the best time ever.

"I'm going to run like hell and I'm being really awesome by holding your hand in order to make sure you don't get lost along the way." Gilbert said causally and then all of the sudden he started running. Alfred was able to keep up, they were firmly holding hands, and both of them were laughing loudly not caring that people were sighing deeply while shaking their heads.

Ludwig was done walking his dogs and he briefly wondered where his older brother is located, but figured that Gilbert was at a bar drinking beer. He plans to enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts for his older brother will be back around 1:00AM in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Has anyone had some of The Ultimate Sparkling Water Gerolsteiner? (I had bought a bottle of it and tried little bit of it and...then later on I decided to buy THREE bottles of it in order to get use to the taste..At least it doesn't burn my throat like the Canadian Dry..)**

**A Unforgettable Trip**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>"Have some of the most awesome sparkling water in the whole entire galaxy!" Gilbert said loudly, he was smiling at the American, and handed him a glass of it. Alfred smiled happily before downing the entire glass of water and right away his blue eyes went wide.<p>

"Gilly, I feel like I'm dying." Alfred moaned while holding his stomach. "Captain Awesome…Why?"

"That was The Ultimate Sparkling Water Gerolsteiner. It's water at its best! German quality since 1888 and it's one of the world's leading sparkling natural mineral water." Gilbert commented smugly as he grabbed the American around his hips. "I guess you can't handle the awesomeness of Germany."

"I never had sparkling water before the Steiner stuff…I can so handle it, Gilly! Please give me more of it, Captain Awesome."

"Sure thing, Alfie." Gilbert said before filling the glass up and watched as the blond gulped it down.

"I feel a bit sick." Alfred groaned into his hands. "Give me more please Gilly."

"Man, You sure are stubborn." Gilbert commented in an amused voice as he poured more of the sparkling water into the glass.

"I'll get use to it eventually…Not going to give up." Alfred commented before downing the sparkling water and after he was done started coughing for about a minute.

"Ah more please, Captain Awesome. I can handle it." Alfred managed to say calmly while looking at the German and holding his stomach while cursing himself for his taste buds have not adjusted themselves yet to the taste of that sparkling water.

"Sorry, but no more for you." Gilbert stated firmly, he grabbed a flask, poured the liquid into it, put the lid onto it, shook up the bottle, opened it, and he gulped down the remaining sparkling water from the bottle. Alfred stared at him with wide blue eyes, he noticed that the German was not turning pale, or looking sick at all. It was simply amazing to the seventeen year old American and Gilbert's ego grew slightly in size for he was receiving such an awestruck look from someone.

"That was amazing, Captain Awesome." Alfred said to him and the German man grinned widely at the blond. "Really amazing."

"I'll show you more amazing stuff, Alfie." Gilbert commented calmly as he held the American's hand, Alfred was smiling brightly at him, and to honest his ego is growing by the second with all of Alfred's praises.

Ludwig was at home reading a book, his dogs were sleeping by his chair, and it was very peaceful.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**A Unforgettable Trip**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>"Do you know how to properly dance, Alfie?" Gilbert asked curiously and he figured that if Alfred knows how to properly dance then he would take it upon himself to change that…<p>

"Nope." Alfred commented happily, he grinned widely at the German man, and placed his hands on Gilbert's shoulders. "I make up my own moves because I'm just that heroic and stuff."

"Show me." Gilbert stated calmly to the American.

"Sure thing, Captain!" Alfred said causally and he walked a few feet away from the German. The blond rolled up his sleeves, smiled brightly, and thought for a moment.

"The heroic shake of Justice!" Alfred commented loudly, he started shaking his bottom, and Gilbert watched with interested eyes.

"Hey, Alfie."

"Yeah, Captain Awesome?"

"Do you know how to do a heroic strip dance?"

"It's only in the test phase..No one has seen it yet..Not even me or my batman toy."

"Go for it, Captain America."

"I'll do my best not to shame the name of Captain America! Fuck, yeah I'll do my very best not to shame America!" Alfred exclaimed joyfully for this is the first time anyone has called him 'Captain America'. He couldn't believe and to think this amazing event occurred in Germany.

"Say, Captain America. Have you ever had any girlfriends or boyfriends?"

"Nope. Hey, Gilly…Is it legal to do a heroic strip dance in an alley?" Alfred asked curiously and Gilbert looked at him. At home is his younger brother, but more than likely he is reading some boring book in his bedroom. Well looks like he will have to be quiet when entering the house…

"You have a point, Alfie. I'll take you to a place where you can legally gave me your heroic strip dance." Gilbert replied calmly and he held the American's hand. "It wouldn't due for you to get lost or anything."

Alfred nodded his head and with his other hand tried to call his twin to tell him the exciting news, but it went to Voice Message.

"Hey, Mattie. I'm with a really awesome and amazing German guy he's super nice. I will be showing him a really heroic strip dance! I hope that I won't fail any Captains tonight!" Alfred said cheerfully into his cell phone and that was his voice message to his twin brother. Gilbert decided to run, he was eager, and hoped the American does not change his mind about the whole 'Heroic Strip Dance'. However most of all he feverly hoped and silently prayed that his younger brother Ludwig will not screw up his plans.

"I hope my older brother is not doing anything dumb or illegal." Ludwig muttered to himself, he shook his head, and went back to reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


End file.
